Cuando amanezca
by Daia Black
Summary: En opinión de Sirius era una lástima que Remus no riera más a menudo. Desde luego no era normal verle perder el control, así que Sirius estaba encantado.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY** : En opinión de Sirius, era una lástima que Remus no riera más a menudo. Desde luego no era normal verle perder el control, así que Sirius estaba encantado.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos porque me gusta imaginar su historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Slash Sirius/Remus. Si no te gusta, no leas. Si te gusta, adelante.

 **.**

 **CUANDO AMANEZCA**

 **1.**

La puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió de un portazo y Sirius y Remus entraron riendo y dando traspiés.

-Sirius...

-Qué.

-¿Por qué da vueltas la habitación?

-Porque estás borracho.

Remus soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte, agarrándose a Sirius para no caerse al suelo.

En opinión de Sirius, era una lástima que Remus no riera más a menudo. Por lo general, el licántropo se conformaba con alzar las cejas y esbozar una sonrisa cómplice, pero no era normal escucharle así, riendo de manera despreocupada, como si nada importara; y desde luego no era normal verle perder el control, así que Sirius estaba encantado.

-¿Por qué no bajamos con los demás? -preguntó Remus cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.

-¿Bajar? ¿Con lo que nos ha costado subir esas endiabladas escaleras?

-Ni siquiera sé para qué hemos subido -suspiró el licántropo sentándose en su cama-. ¿Para qué hemos subido, Sirius?

-Ni idea. Me cogiste del brazo cuando Claire se acercó a hablar contigo y prácticamente me arrastraste hasta aquí -dijo mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

-Es verdad... Se estaba poniendo un poco pesada, todo el rato detrás de mí... Creo que quería que la besara, ¿imaginas?

-¿Qué habría tenido de malo?

Remus bufó.

-Nada, sólo que no es mi tipo. Pero bueno, imagino que Claire ya ha buscado a alguien con quien entretenerse... ¡Volvamos abajo!

-De eso nada.

-Venga, Sirius, ¡quiero divertirme!

-La fiesta acabó hace rato, cuando derramaste lo que quedaba de ponche encima de Alice y Frank... -Remus volvió a reír. No tenía nada en contra de Frank y Alice. De hecho le caían muy bien, pero estaban siendo un poco pesados con tanto besuqueo ahí, delante de todo el mundo. Estaban celebrando el final de los exámenes y el final del curso escolar, así que los ánimos se habían descontrolando un poco. Si a eso uníamos el alcohol que los propios Merodeadores habían traído de contrabando…-. Abajo están todos borrachos o dormidos y, ¿sabes lo que hemos tardado en subir las escaleras? ¿Y ahora quieres bajarlas otra vez? ¿Para volver a subirlas luego?

Remus lo pensó un momento.

-Tienes razón, eso son demasiadas escaleras –murmuró, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, todavía con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Sirius le imitó, tumbándose a su lado.

-Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Sal de mi cama.

El moreno pareció ofendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero dormir y tú no paras de moverte.

Sirius resopló a su lado.

-¡Pero si eres tú el que no para de moverse!

-Ya, pero olvidas una cosa muy importante.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ésta es MI cama.

Sirius pareció pensarlo un momento.

-En eso tienes razón, pero, ¿sabes qué? mi cama está muy lejos y no tengo fuerzas para dar un paso más, así que he decidido que me quedo aquí.

Y subió los pies al colchón.

-¡Eh, de eso nada! -protestó el licántropo golpeándole en la pierna con el pie-. Si quieres quedarte te quitas los zapatos.

-¿Qué?

-Los zapatos. Quítate los zapatos. ¡Vas a mancharme las sábanas! -Sirius obedeció, sacándose los zapatos con los pies y tirándolos al suelo-. Y la camiseta.

-¿La camiseta? -preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres ver mi maravilloso cuerpo desnudo para intentar aprovecharte de mí?

-Sí. ¡No!

Fue divertido ver la velocidad a la que se coloreaban sus mejillas. Sirius soltó una risita, pero paró cuando Remus le dio un codazo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que quitarme la camiseta?

-Porque sí. Es mi cama y son mis normas. Si quieres quedarte aquí te quitas la camiseta y si no te vas a la tuya.

Sirius resopló mientras se sacaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo, despeinándose en el proceso.

-¿Contento?

-Mucho -sonrió el licántropo.

-Bien. Si me resfrío será por tu culpa.

-Vale. Y ahora vete para allá -protestó el licántropo buscando un hueco en la cama.

Los dos intentaron reacomodarse, buscando una postura cómoda. Cuando al fin la encontraron, el silencio no duró demasiado.

-Moony.

-¿Qué?

La respuesta de Sirius tardó un rato en llegar.

-Te voy a echar de menos -Remus abrió primero un ojo, luego el otro, y le miró con curiosidad-. A ti y a James. A James lo voy a echar increíblemente de menos. Y bueno, sé que él y yo probablemente seguiremos viviendo juntos y nosotros nos seguiremos viendo y eso, pero no será lo mismo y... joder, voy a extrañar incluso a Peter, ¡pero no se lo digas!

Remus soltó una risita.

-¡He dicho que no se lo digas!

-¡Vale, vale! -Remus miró al techo. No dijo que él también los iba a echar de menos, que llevaba tiempo asustado ante la perspectiva de volver a estar solo, que no quería que el colegio terminara nunca porque entonces los Merodeadores se separarían y él no sabía qué iba a hacer cuando eso sucediera-. De todos modos no tienes que preocuparte, aún queda otro curso por delante y las vacaciones sólo durarán unos días...

-Meses.

-Semanas. El verano acabará antes de que nos demos cuenta y luego te quejarás de que ha sido muy corto y de que no tienes ganas de ir a clase. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta, ya verás.

-Lo sé.

-Dentro de unas _semanas_ -recalcó la última palabra- estaremos de nuevo en el tren camino a Hogwarts, planeando mil cosas divertidas.

-Y será nuestro último curso.

-Sí -Remus soltó un suspiro-. Estoy demasiado borracho para esta conversación. ¿Y si lo hablamos mañana?

Sirius se reacomodó.

-Vale.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, lobo.

-No me llames lobo...

Más vueltas en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Sirius escuchó la voz suave de su amigo a su lado.

-Sirius...

-Hmm.

Sirius se giró. Había poca luz en la habitación, pero pudo distinguir los ojos dorados del licántropo fijos en los suyos. Se sobresaltó al verle tan cerca.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos -admitió en voz baja.

Fue un instante de rara intimidad, con Remus tan cerca, sin dejar de mirarle. Sirius notó un nudo en el estómago, se dijo que era por culpa del alcohol, que hacía que se le removieran las tripas. Se mordió los labios, buscando algo que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada, y Remus seguía allí, mirándole, cada vez más cerca, y...

 _Oh, Dios._

Sirius parpadeó. Los labios del licántropo eran suaves y su aliento sabía a alcohol y a las galletas de chocolate que habían puesto como aperitivo para la fiesta. Su corazón perdió un latido cuando su cerebro procesó que era a Remus a quien estaba besando, aunque en realidad era Remus quien le besaba a él y eso era aún más extraño si se paraba a pensarlo... Por eso prefirió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar.

Al cabo de un rato, Remus se apartó despacio. Sirius abrió los ojos, todavía un poco mareado por la sensación y con la respiración entrecortada y vio que su amigo le estaba mirando.

-Así que –Sirius carraspeó intentando que su voz no temblara demasiado- Claire no es tu tipo, pero ¿yo sí? ¿No la besas a ella pero no te importa besarme a mí?

-Tú eres más interesante.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿En serio?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior disimulando una sonrisa. Con la yema de los dedos, acarició el pecho desnudo de Sirius, como si quisiera dibujar sus músculos con ellos. La caricia le hacía cosquillas y Sirius se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración cuando los dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su abdomen, hasta detenerse justo donde empezaba la cintura del pantalón. Remus se inclinó sobre él, deteniéndose a unos milímetros de su boca, con la mirada fija en sus labios.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

-Claro –asintió Sirius.

Remus se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle en el oído.

-Estoy borracho.

Sirius apenas se atrevía a respirar. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Remus se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo sé.

-Muy borracho.

-Yo también.

-Y… quería que te quitaras la camiseta para intentar aprovecharme de ti –añadió conteniendo una sonrisa.

Sirius no sabía si reír o no, porque no sabía si aquello era una broma.

-Vale.

-Vale –repitió el licántropo mirándole ahora a los labios-. ¿Puedo... besarte otra vez? -preguntó en voz baja. Casi avergonzado.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius le agarró de la nuca y tiró suavemente de él, acortando el escaso espacio que les separaba, hasta juntar sus bocas de nuevo. En esta ocasión, Sirius separó un poco los labios y el beso se hizo más intenso. Remus gimió mientras clavaba las uñas en su costado, dejando unas pequeñas marcas en forma de media luna. Sirius le agarraba el pelo corto de la nuca en un gesto desesperado. El beso fue algo torpe y descoordinado, lleno de saliva y jadeos, con los dos luchando por llevar el control. Sirius le mordió el labio inferior y Remus dio un ligero respingo, pero no se separó. Sirius se arriesgó entonces, acercándose un poco más a él, intentando que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible, y contuvo un gemido cuando sus erecciones se rozaron al fin a través de la ropa. Remus rompió el beso en ese instante y por un segundo Sirius entró en pánico, creyendo que había ido demasiado lejos y lo había estropeado todo, pero Remus no se apartó, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada oscura de deseo.

-Joder, _Sirius_...

Y con un gemido embistió contra él, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

Sirius se sentía arder, como si toda su sangre estuviera hirviendo. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Había besado a un par de chicas y había colado una mano bajo sus camisas, pero poco más. Ellas siempre se habían conformado con los besos y las manos fuertes de Sirius entre su ropa, pero nada más. Nada como esto.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, desabrochó con agilidad el botón del pantalón de Remus y coló una mano dentro, por encima de su ropa interior, dando un ligero apretón que hizo que el licántropo se deshiciera en gemidos y palabras incoherentes. Sirius sonrió, orgulloso de la reacción que había conseguido, y empezó a acariciar la erección mientras Remus no dejaba de revolverse.

-Espera..., Sirius, _por favor_ , para...

Sirius detuvo la mano, buscando una protesta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Remus no le estaba rechazando, sino todo lo contrario.

-No puedo...

Tumbado sobre la cama, el licántropo levantó las caderas para deshacerse del pantalón, hasta quedarse sólo en ropa interior. Sirius le imitó, sin dejar de mirarle, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerse a pensar lo que estaban a punto de hacer, estaban de nuevo enredados, besándose como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Después de un rato de lucha, finalmente Remus quedó arriba, con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Sirius, a horcajadas sobre él. Sirius nunca se había sentido tan excitado, era incapaz de controlar su respiración.

-Remus, por favor...

Después de observarlo un momento, Remus se lamió los labios con una sonrisa antes de aplastar a Sirius contra el colchón con su propio cuerpo, de forma que sus erecciones volvieron a chocar de forma deliciosa, arrancando gemidos de satisfacción por parte de los dos. Remus se inclinó para morder su cuello y en un acto desesperado, Sirius se agarró a sus caderas para ayudarle a seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Fue rápido, quizá demasiado. Después de unos segundos, Remus se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de Sirius y con un último gemido desesperado se dejó caer sobre Sirius en el momento en el que también él llegaba al clímax. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Remus soltara una risita nerviosa que Sirius coreó en el acto.

Aún no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, sólo sabía que le había gustado, más de lo razonable, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado espesa como para saber lo que realmente significaba. Remus aún seguía sobre él, con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el cuerpo completamente relajado. Con un ronroneo satisfecho, Sirius depositó un beso en su hombro, sonriendo contra su piel. Remus resbaló poco a poco hasta quedar a su lado. No tardó mucho en bostezar.

-Lo siento –murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos en un gesto que a Sirius le pareció adorable-. Estoy tan… cansado.

-Shh, no tienes que seguir hablando. Cierra los ojos y descansa un poco –dijo Sirius acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

El licántropo sonrió y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, con una mano sobre el pecho de Sirius y una pierna entre sus rodillas. Sirius sonrió antes de coger la varita de la mesita de noche y, con un movimiento de ésta, cerrar las cortinas a su alrededor. Echó un edredón sobre sus cuerpos casi desnudos y con un suspiro satisfecho se reacomodó para poco después quedarse también dormido.

.

Despertó con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño maravilloso, con una sonrisa en los labios y un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Tardó menos de un minuto en darse cuenta de qué era lo que le hacía sentirse tan bien, el tiempo que tardó en notar la calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo. En un momento las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria.

Remus.

El chico estaba de espaldas a él, todavía profundamente dormido, Sirius había despertado con una pierna entre las suyas y el brazo izquierdo en su cintura. Sonrió contra el cuello del licántropo y depositó un beso justo detrás de su oreja. Remus dijo algo ininteligible, todavía medio dormido y Sirius repitió el gesto al tiempo que colaba una mano bajo la camiseta que el licántropo aún llevaba puesta.

-Buenos días, lobo –murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sus dedos tropezaron con una de sus cicatrices, una enorme que le recorría el costado hasta la cadera, y fue entonces cuando Remus pareció reaccionar al fin. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la caricia y Sirius se detuvo, un poco preocupado por su reacción.

-¿Remus? -El licántropo se apartó entonces de él, como si su cuerpo quemara-. ¿Estás bien?

Por toda respuesta, el castaño se alejó y quedó sentado en la cama con los pies en el suelo, mirando su ropa interior como si sólo entonces fuera consciente de lo que había pasado.

-Mierda...

Sirius frunció el ceño. No era la reacción que esperaba.

-Remus...

-No, _nononono_ , no puede ser... –el castaño se revolvía el pelo en un gesto desesperado.

Sirius se incorporó y puso una mano en su brazo, pero Remus se apartó con rapidez, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Su mirada de horror lo explicaba todo. Con manos temblorosas, agarraba el borde de su camiseta, tirando como si quisiera taparse con ella. Sirius apretó los labios, un poco dolido por su reacción, y se sentó por completo en la cama mientras el licántropo retrocedía un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Remus, por favor...

-L-lo siento.

Parecía completamente avergonzado.

-Espera, espera un momento.

El licántropo buscaba agitado entre la ropa del suelo hasta encontrar la suya. La cogió de un puñado y se apartó, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tengo que...

No acabó la frase. Con un gemido de frustración se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si correr a buscarle o darle un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado, lo que habían hecho.

Sirius se revolvió el pelo, furioso y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Maldita sea.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero después de un rato sin saber qué hacer, Sirius decidió que era hora de levantarse. Entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha, donde se permitió el lujo de recrearse en las escenas de la noche anterior.

Cuando salió, rodeado por una densa nube de vapor, James y Peter ya estaban en la habitación, quejándose de la resaca que apenas les permitía abrir los ojos. Sirius les esperó y bajó con ellos al Gran Comedor.

Tal como esperaba, Remus no apareció en el desayuno. Tampoco lo vieron luego, cuando decidieron salir un rato al jardín a emplear parte de su día libre tumbados bocarriba junto al lago, hablando de nada en general y de todo en particular. Allí, por fin, acariciado por los débiles rayos de sol, Sirius consiguió dormitar un poco.

A decir verdad, había esperado que Remus siguiera esquivándole el resto del día, por eso le sorprendió encontrarlo en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentado en el sitio de siempre, leyendo el periódico mientras comía distraídamente un trozo de pastel de verduras. Sirius detuvo el paso y dejó de escuchar las explicaciones de James sobre los planes para el verano. Al ver que no le seguía, James se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?

Sirius parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. James alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta, pero no insistió.

-Ey, ahí está Remus -dijo Peter.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron al lado de su amigo, que apenas levantó la vista del periódico cuando los vio llegar.

-Buenos días.

James miró a Sirius y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eh, Remus, has estado muy perdido todo el día... -Remus seguía con la vista fija en el periódico-. ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? ¿Algo memorable que contar?

Sirius observó cómo las mejillas del licántropo se coloreaban ligeramente y él también se sintió enrojecer.

-Lo siento, James, no es asunto tuyo.

-Oh, vamos, has pasado toda la noche fuera –dijo en un susurro-. Esta mañana no estabas en la sala común ni en el dormitorio.

-Salí a desayunar temprano.

-¿Estuviste con alguien?

El licántropo cerró el periódico con un suspiro.

-Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

-Ya... -James parecía sorprendido al ver que no lo negaba-. Vaya con el lobo... ¿Y tú, Sirius? -dijo volviéndose de pronto a su otro amigo.

Sirius escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Algo que contar a tus queridos amigos y compañeros de habitación? Has estado bastante raro y pensativo todo el día... Y eres el único que ha despertado en la habitación.

Sirius arriesgó una mirada al licántropo y vio que también él le estaba observando, con los labios apretados y la mirada fija.

-No digas tonterías, James -protestó bajando la mirada a su plato-. Estaba en la habitación porque ayudé a Remus a subir anoche. Estaba tan borracho que no podía dar dos pasos seguidos.

James los miró a los dos por turnos.

-Ya...

-Pues yo estuve hablando con Caroline un buen rato -interrumpió Peter. Y por una vez, Sirius agradeció su intervención.

-Pedirle un vaso para el ponche no es hablar con ella, Peter -dijo James simulando una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, James. Estuvimos hablando. Y bastante rato además.

Sirius desconectó de la conversación. No entendía por qué sentía aquel revoloteo en el estómago. No había dejado de sentirse raro en todo el día, cada vez que pensaba en la noche anterior su cuerpo reaccionaba y ahora que veía a Remus era aún peor. Cuando levantó la vista del plato notó los ojos de Remus fijos en él, pero los apartó en cuanto le devolvió la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos parecía interesarse en la conversación de James y Peter. Distraído, Sirius alargó la mano para coger la jarra de zumo que había en el centro de la mesa sin darse cuenta de que Remus hacía el mismo gesto. Sus dedos se rozaron un instante antes de que Remus apartara su mano con brusquedad. Sirius le miró un poco dolido.

-Yo… acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer –dijo el licántropo de forma atropellada mientras se ponía en pie-. Nos vemos luego.

Sirius lo observó mientras salía del comedor. ¿Debería de seguirle y hablar con él? ¿Pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento? ¿Decirle cómo se sentía? Con un suspiro siguió removiendo el contenido de su plato, sin darse cuenta de que James lo observaba con preocupación.

.

Sólo faltaban dos días para acabar el curso y volver a casa durante las vacaciones. Igual que el año anterior, Sirius se quedaría en casa de James. Habían hecho muchos planes y por un lado tenía ya ganas de coger el tren y descansar un poco, desconectar del colegio y de las clases, pero por otro lado, la situación con Remus le tenía un poco desconcertado. Apenas hablaban. Estaba claro que Remus le evitaba, que no quería quedarse a solas con él después de lo que había pasado y Sirius se sentía preocupado y molesto a partes iguales. No era normal que la gente le rechazara y la actitud de Remus le dolía bastante.

Sirius estaba en la habitación, con un libro entre las manos y la maleta a medio hacer junto a la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Remus entró. Ya estaba en el centro de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius le observaba desde su cama y se detuvo de golpe, sin saber muy bien si entrar o darse la vuelta.

-No hace falta que busques una excusa –murmuró Sirius poniéndose en pie-. En realidad yo ya me iba.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su cama. Pasó al lado del licántropo, que no se había movido del sitio y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya sujetaba el picaporte, cuando se volvió con un suspiro.

-Esto no tiene que ser así, ¿sabes? Sé que estás incómodo por lo que pasó, si te digo la verdad yo también lo estoy, pero tampoco hace falta hacer un drama de ello. Sólo fue un calentón, ¿no? –Remus le miró al fin, aunque no dijo nada. Sirius suspiró-. Mira, ya somos mayorcitos, los dos habíamos bebido y, bueno, es verdad que las cosas se desmadraron un poco, pero sinceramente, no creo que sea tan grave como para dejar de hablarnos y tener que esquivarnos todo el día –Sirius soltó la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia Remus-. Vamos, Remus. No podemos dejar de hablarnos por algo así. Si superamos lo de Snape podemos superar esto, ¿no crees?

El licántropo apartó la mirada y asintió en silencio.

-Bien –sonrió Sirius. No sabía por qué notaba el estómago encogido-. Sólo fueron algunos besos, nada más. Realmente no es para tanto.

Remus le miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Yo… Me siento raro por lo que pasó y no… no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Ya. Para mí también ha sido… raro, pero creo que no merece la pena estropear una amistad de años por algo así, ¿verdad? –sonrió Sirius-. Ante todo somos amigos.

-Sí.

-Ya nos hemos peleado antes, si lo piensas, casi era normal que nos besáramos algún día –sonrió para aligerar el tono y se alegró al descubrir una sonrisa en los labios del licántropo- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado? –dijo Sirius extendiendo una mano hacia él.

El licántropo la miró un momento antes de morderse los labios y estrecharla con confianza.

-Claro. Olvidado.

-Bien. Me alegro de que lo hayamos hablado.

-Sí. Yo también.

-Iba a buscar a los chicos para salir a dar una vuelta junto al lago. ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro.

Y los dos salieron juntos de la habitación, dispuestos a superar lo que había pasado entre ellos, dispuestos a volver a ser lo que eran, o al menos a intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **2.**

Sirius llevaba raro desde que habían llegado a casa. Intentaba ser cortés con los padres de James y seguir a su amigo en todos los planes, pero estaba distraído, pensativo. Raro.

James esperó unos días a ver si la cosa se normalizaba un poco y al ver que no era así decidió abordar el tema con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz.

-Está bien. ¿Vas a contarme de una maldita vez qué es lo que te pasa?

Estaban los dos tumbados en el césped del jardín delantero de la casa, a la sombra de un enorme árbol, observando las escasas nubes del cielo de verano. Sirius llevaba en silencio un buen rato, lo cual no era nada común en él.

-Ya te lo he dicho...

-Sí, sí, no te pasa nada, bla, bla, bla. A otro perro con ese hueso, Sirius. Estás raro desde la noche de la fiesta. Más de lo normal. No hay que ser un lince para saber que ese día pasó algo. ¿Así que qué? ¿Vas a confesarlo o tendré que torturarte para que me lo cuentes?

Sirius se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo revuelto y lleno de hierba.

-Es que no lo sé, James.

James se sentó también.

-Oye, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, pero estoy preocupado por ti, ¿vale? No eres el mismo de siempre, ¡si hasta mis padres se han dado cuenta! El caso es que estás raro, y no sé si es porque tienes algún problema, pero si es así, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Sirius miró a James a los ojos y sonrió al ver su gesto de verdadera preocupación.

-Tranquilo, James, no es nada grave. Pero tienes razón –suspiró-. Ha… pasado algo.

-Lo sabía. Fue la noche de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió y James se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, contento de que al fin su amigo hubiera decidido abrirse.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Es que... Bueno, no te había contado nada porque no sé exactamente cómo sentirme al respecto, pero lo cierto es que… esa noche… Bueno, estuve con alguien.

James abrió los ojos.

-¿Que estuviste con alguien? ¿Quieres decir...? -Sirius asintió, esperando su reacción-. Pero... estuv-…

-Sí, James, "estuve" con alguien.

James se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Y os besasteis?

-Bueno –confesó Sirius un poco incómodo-, en realidad hicimos algo más que besarnos.

James agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Oh. Vaya. ¿Y cómo...? Quiero decir, ¿cómo fue?, ¿te gustó?

-¿Tú qué crees?

James se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Así que... ¿Ahora qué? ¿Sois novios o algo?

Sirius suspiró y con gesto dramático volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba.

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Ni siquiera sé lo que piensa en realidad -murmuró mirando al cielo azul sobre su cabeza-. Empezó a comportarse de forma rara después de aquello, ya sabes que todos estábamos un poco borrachos esa noche. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho se asustó, así que le dije que no importaba, que no tenía que preocuparse porque no tenía por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros, que podíamos seguir siendo amigos... Lo dije para que no se alejara más de mí, pero sí que ha cambiado, James. Ha cambiado todo, porque desde entonces no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, ¿sabes? Fue todo tan... No sé. Especial o… no sé cómo decirlo, pero lo cierto es que no quiero olvidarlo. No quiero –añadió las últimas palabras en un susurro.

James lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Estás enamorado?

-¡No digas gilipolleces! –exclamó ofendido.

-Eh, que eres tú quien está diciendo que no puedes olvidar lo que pasó y que no puedes quitártela de la cabeza.

-¡Pero no he dicho nada de estar enamorado! -protestó.

-Sirius, has dicho que fue especial…

-¡Si vas a seguir así…!

-¡Vale, vale!, no hace falta ponerse así... ¡Qué carácter! Aunque tampoco pasaría nada por admitirlo, ¿sabes?

-James…

-Vale, nada de enamoramiento. Pero... te gusta, ¿no? No me refiero sólo al sexo, ya me has contestado a eso. Me refiero a... la chica. ¿Te gusta la chica?

-Eso creo -suspiró Sirius revolviéndose el pelo-. Aún estoy hecho un lío, James. Es… complicado.

-Ya. Que te guste alguien siempre es complicado.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?

Sirius miró a James con una sonrisa.

-Puedes preguntarlo, pero no te lo voy a decir.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque soy un caballero.

-Ya... Igual que Remus, ¿eh? –Sirius apretó los labios-. Por cierto, ¿crees que es verdad? ¿Que también él estuvo con alguien esa noche?

-No lo sé, Prongs -dijo a la defensiva-. Ni idea.

-Ya sé que Remus no es de esos, pero le dimos aquella poción anti-inhibidora y no sé, el hecho de que no lo negara...

-Quizá te estaba tomando el pelo.

-Genial. No sabía que entre los Merodeadores había secretos. Vosotros sabéis que me gusta Lily desde hace siglos y ahora, de repente, ¿empezáis a ver a otras personas y no podéis contar nada?

-Ya sabes lo reservado que es Remus…

-Sí, lo sé, Remus es muy dado a guardar secretos, pero no tú. Tú no sueles callarte las cosas y tampoco confías en mí.

-Te he dicho que es complicado. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento, no puedo…

-Vale, lo entiendo –James se quedó un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar-. Sólo espero que no metiéramos la pata, ya sabes, con lo de Remus, porque desde esa noche está un poco... no sé, raro.

-No podemos decirle lo que hicimos, James -dijo Sirius un poco nervioso-. Si se entera de que le dimos esa poción nos matará.

-¡Pero sólo queríamos que se divirtiera! Siempre está tan serio, tan preocupado por no llamar la atención y portarse bien... Lo hicimos por él.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que él no lo verá del mismo modo. Si averigua que le dimos una poción para que perdiera el control e hizo algo de lo que se arrepiente, puede enfadarse con nosotros. Y mucho. No creo que pudiera aguantar volver a estar enfadado con él después de... Después de _aquello_. Así que de momento será mejor que no le contemos nada.

-Vale. Tienes razón, será mejor esperar.

-Y de lo que te acabo de contar ni una palabra -advirtió Sirius.

-¿De qué? ¡Si no me has contado nada! Sólo me has dicho que te acostaste con una chica y te gustó...

Sirius se revolvió nervioso.

-Yo no he dicho que me acostara con una chica.

La expresión de James era de absoluto desconcierto.

-Oh. Entonces...

-Déjalo, James.

James lo miró confuso, pero no se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

.

Sirius estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama de James, con un pergamino nuevo ante él, mordisqueando una pluma de azúcar mientras intentaba decidir qué escribir.

 _ **Querido Remus.**_

¿Demasiado formal? Con gesto impaciente tachó la primera palabra.

 _ **Remus**_ **.**

Mejor así.

 _ **¿Qué tal el verano? Aquí hace demasiado calor. Afortunadamente cerca de la casa de James hay un pequeño lago en el que podemos refrescarnos de vez en cuando. Lo malo es que hay peces y el otro día a James le mordió algo en la pierna...**_

-Ridículo.

Sirius arrugó el pergamino y lo desechó junto a otros cuantos al pie de la cama antes de probar de nuevo.

 _ **Remus.**_

Pensó unos segundos antes de atreverse a escribir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

 _ **Te echo de menos.**_

 _ **En casa de James me tratan de maravilla y no puedo quejarme. Como lo que quiero (ya sabes que su madre cocina de lujo) y hago lo que me apetece. Algunas tardes hasta me convierto en Padfoot y James y yo salimos a pasear por el pueblo. La gente me acaricia el hocico y me dan de comer y James se pone de los nervios. Creo que son celos, porque él no puede convertirse tan fácil como yo. Casi todas las tardes las pasamos en el lago que hay cerca de casa, deberías venir algún día, es un lugar realmente agradable y aquí no tendrías que preocuparte de que la gente vea tus cicatrices, porque sólo estamos nosotros.**_

…

 _ **Te echo de menos.**_

 _ **Sé que lo que pasó ha hecho que ahora estemos más distantes, que te avergüenza quedarte a solas conmigo y me evitas siempre que puedes. No intentes negarlo. Los últimos días estabas casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y acababa de terminar el trimestre, así que la excusa del estudio y los deberes no es muy creíble. Estás distante, y no me gusta, porque me recuerda a lo que pasó la otra vez y aquél fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo tengo que decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.**_

 _ **Lo siento, Remus. Por tu actitud está claro que no piensas lo mismo, que quieres pasar página y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada esa noche, pero yo no puedo. Porque me gustó. Porque desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ti. Porque me muero por verte y llevarte a un lugar donde podamos estar solos para poder besarte otra vez. Porque cuando pienso en lo que hicimos se me remueve algo dentro que casi no me deja respirar.**_

 _ **Te echo de menos y quiero verte.**_

 _ **Necesito verte.**_

Sirius se quedó mirando las dos últimas palabras durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que no entregaría la carta, pero poner todo aquello por escrito le había dado una buena perspectiva de qué era lo que en verdad sentía.

-Estoy jodido -murmuró.

No tiró la carta junto a las demás. La dobló con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡Sirius! ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí encerrado toda la tarde? ¿Bajamos al lago o qué?

-¡Ya voy!

De un salto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en recoger, dispuesto a despejar la cabeza y olvidarse de Remus durante un rato... O intentarlo, al menos.

.

Remus estaba tumbado en su cama. Tenía un libro entre las manos que llevaba varios minutos abierto por la misma página mientras su mirada vagaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Pensaba en Sirius. En aquella noche en su cama. En los besos, las caricias… un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Aún no entendía cómo había podido dejarse llevar así, de dónde sacó el valor para besarle y para… bueno, para hacer lo que hicieron. Remus era bastante bueno conteniendo sus emociones, así que lo único que se le ocurría era echarle la culpa al alcohol. Aunque tampoco había bebido tanto, ¿verdad?

No volvió en sí hasta que escuchó a su madre gritando en la cocina.

-¡Otra vez el dichoso pájaro! Un día me vas a dar un susto de muerte. ¡Remus! ¡Ha llegado una carta de tus amigos!

Remus se puso en pie de un brinco, cerrando el libro de golpe sin preocuparse por señalar la página por la que estaba abierto.

-¡Voy!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sin preocuparse por calzarse los pies. Cuando entró en la cocina, su madre ya había recogido el pergamino de la pata del animal y le estaba ofreciendo una galleta.

-¿Tus amigos no saben usar el correo normal? ¿Y qué haces descalzo?

-Son magos, mamá –dijo Remus mientras cogía la carta de sus manos, impaciente por leerla.

Pareció un poco decepcionado al reconocer la letra. Remus se sentó en una silla para leerla mientras su madre le observaba en silencio, intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-James. Dice que el miércoles irán a Londres a ver una película en el cine y me pregunta si quiero ir con ellos. Dice que si se hace tarde luego puedo quedarme en su casa a dormir. Peter también irá.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece ir?

Remus dobló la carta con cuidado, intentando decidir qué hacer.

-No lo sé.

-Deberías ir -dijo su madre ofreciendo otra galleta a la lechuza, que había empezado a protestar al ver que dejaban de hacerle caso-. Es una buena ocasión para ver a tus amigos fuera del colegio.

-Ya estoy con ellos durante todo el curso, mamá. A vosotros, sin embargo, sólo os veo durante las vacaciones.

-Y el año que viene es vuestro último curso y después de eso te tendremos metido en casa todo el día -dijo su madre con cariño, sentándose a su lado-. Son tus amigos, Remus. A pesar de todo, te quieren y cuentan contigo siempre que pueden. Sigo pensando que deberías ir.

Por un momento, Remus estuvo tentado a contar a su madre lo que había pasado. Que Sirius y él se habían besado y le había gustado, que no sabía qué hacer porque no quería ser más raro de lo que ya era. ¿Un licántropo homosexual? ¡Por favor! ¿Era una broma del destino o qué? No se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin hablar hasta que sintió la mano de su madre en el brazo.

-Cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus suspiró, intentando decidir si contarle algo a su madre o no.

-¿Has discutido con Sirius otra vez?

-No... No exactamente.

Su madre sonrió tranquilizadora.

-¿Te apetece un té?

Remus asintió y esperó en silencio mientras su madre preparaba la infusión, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

Hope se sentó en la mesa, colocando una taza delante de su hijo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Remus encontró la voz para decir lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Creo que me gustan los chicos, mamá.

Remus no se atrevió a mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en la taza que apretaba con fuerza entre las manos. Se enfadó al notar que estaba temblando y tomó aire despacio para intentar tranquilizarse.

Hope se levantó.

-¿Azúcar?

Remus asintió, todavía sin atreverse a mirarla. Su madre se dirigió al mueble de la cocina, buscó el azucarero y lo dejó en la mesa junto a su taza, pero no se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes, sino en la que había más cerca de Remus.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-¡Pues claro que es un problema! ¡Soy un licántropo, mamá! -gritó enfadado, con lágrimas de rabia y de desilusión en los ojos-. ¡Un licántropo! ¿No soy bastante raro ya? Apenas tengo amigos en el colegio porque no soy capaz de confiar en nadie. Me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo para sacar buenas notas, ¿y para qué? Sé que nunca podré ser como los demás, no podré tener un trabajo como cualquiera de mis compañeros aunque tenga mejores notas que ellos, porque soy un maldito licántropo y cuando salga del colegio todo el mundo lo sabrá. Sé que todo será mil veces más complicado por culpa de aquel maldito hombre-lobo que decidió morderme cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. Lo sé, lo tengo asumido desde que era pequeño. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿No tengo bastante con ser un hombre lobo? ¿También tienen que gustarme los chicos? ¡No quiero que me gusten los chicos, mamá! Quiero ser una persona normal, lo más normal posible. No quiero...

No pudo seguir hablando. Las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Tapándose la cara se dejó vencer por el llanto.

Su madre esperó un rato antes de abrazarle y poner su cabeza en su pecho, como cuando era un niño.

-Lo sé, mi niño. Sé que no es fácil.

-No quiero… Ser licántropo es suficientemente malo, mamá.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé…

Hope esperó hasta que su hijo se hubo calmado un poco. Finalmente, Remus se secó las lágrimas, enfadado por haberse dejado vencer por sus emociones, y se separó de su madre.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada. No elegimos quiénes somos, Remus –dijo ella acariciándole el pelo-. Por supuesto hay cosas que podemos cambiar, cosas que podemos intentar mejorar, pero… no cambiamos quiénes somos. Si te gustan los chicos… tienes que aprender a convivir con ello y no dejar que eso te afecte. Y por supuesto, no dejes que nadie te menosprecie por ser quien eres, porque ante todo eres una persona maravillosa.

Remus sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Cómo se nota que eres mi madre.

-¡Pues claro! Y a mucha honra. Y ahora dime: ¿te has dado cuenta de que te gustan los chicos así, en general, o hay un chico en particular?

Remus se sonrojó.

-Mamá…

-Es Sirius, ¿verdad?

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Remus asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo…? –murmuró completamente avergonzado.

Ella rió.

-¿Cómo lo he sabido? Oh, vamos, ¡es obvio! Cualquiera que os vea juntos puede darse cuenta de cómo le miras, y de cómo te mira él a ti. Tú no te das cuenta, pero cuando hablas de él se te ilumina la cara. Y estás prácticamente todo el día hablando de él. En casa, en tus cartas desde el colegio… A lo mejor tú no te has fijado hasta ahora, pero hacía tiempo que yo lo veía venir, porque una madre nota esas cosas -Remus estaba ya como un tomate-. -¿Os habéis besado ya?

-¡Mamá!

-Vale, vale –rió mientras se ponía en pie-. ¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que nos hemos ganado una tarta bien grande de chocolate, ¿no te parece? Si nos damos prisa, estará lista para la merienda. Así que vamos, échame una mano, ¿quieres? -Remus sonrió y se puso en pie, dispuesto a ayudar a su madre- Y vas a contestar a James y a decirle que irás con ellos. Y te quedarás a dormir. Y te pondrás esa camiseta verde que te regalé el año pasado y que te sienta de maravilla.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Sí?

Remus se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Anda, déjate de carantoñas y ayúdame o no habrá tarta para la merienda. Pero antes ponte los zapatos.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Me han animado a seguir con esta historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **3.**

Cuando Sirius divisó a Remus al otro lado del cristal de la heladería el corazón le saltó en el pecho.

Llevaban dos semanas sin verse y parecía que habían pasado años. Y, joder, Sirius no iba a admitirlo en voz alta ni de coña, pero Remus se veía realmente bien con esa camiseta verde. ¿Y llevaba un nuevo corte de pelo? Y lo más preocupante, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba él en la ropa y el corte de pelo de nadie? Peter los vio desde dentro de la heladería y los saludó agitando una mano con alegría. Cuando Remus se giró y les sonrió, Sirius notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y tuvo que esforzarse para calmarse un poco y no parecer demasiado nervioso.

Siguió a James al interior fresco y ruidoso de la heladería y les saludó con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el sitio que había libre al lado del licántropo.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola.

-Llegáis tarde.

-De eso nada, vosotros habéis llegado temprano.

-¿Qué tal ese verano, Remus?

-Bien. Tranquilo –contestó el licántropo, sin levantar la vista de su helado.

-Me alegro de que al final hayas podido venir –sonrió James-. Ya verás qué bien lo vamos a pasar.

-¡Dicen que la película está muy bien! Al parecer va de unas naves espaciales y sale una princesa guapísima –dijo Peter entusiasmado.

-¡Ya tenía ganas de ir al cine muggle! –exclamó James alborotado-. Mi padre me ha dado libras para poder pagar las entradas y la cena y luego podemos ir a casa a dormir… Sirius y yo hemos montado la tienda de campaña en el jardín.

-Yo también traigo algo de dinero muggle –dijo Peter entusiasmado-. ¡Podemos comprar palomitas y refrescos!

Sirius escuchaba en silencio. Era consciente de la cercanía de Remus a su lado, de su presencia cálida a tan solo unos centímetros de su piel. Se esforzaba por tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero no era fácil teniéndolo tan cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo rubias que tenía las pestañas? Con disimulo, extendió un poco el pie debajo de la mesa hasta rozar el de Remus.

-¿…, Sirius?

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó, retirando el pie de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? –dijo James divertido-. Te estaba preguntando si te apetece tomar algo. Yo voy a comprarme un helado.

-Sí, sí, claro.

Sirius se puso en pie y acompañó a James al mostrador, sin darse cuenta de que Remus no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Si no disimulas un poco se darán cuenta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sobresaltado.

-La chica de la fiesta. Estabas pensando en ella, ¿no? Si no disimulas, sabrán que te ocurre algo. Tienes que intentar actuar con normalidad.

-Sí. Claro.

La sesión empezaba a las cinco de la tarde, pero se alegraron de llegar con tiempo. Sirius se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente haciendo cola para ver una película. Apenas les dio tiempo de comprar las palomitas y refrescos, cuando entraron en la sala ya habían apagado las luces y emitían los primeros anuncios. Buscaron los asientos a oscuras, entre protestas de la gente para que se sentaran y cuando se dieron cuenta Sirius y Remus se habían sentado en medio, juntos.

Por fin la película empezó, y cuando las primeras letras aparecían en pantalla, _Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…,_ Sirius se inclinó hacia Remus, aspirando su aroma antes de murmurarle al oído.

-Esperemos que merezca la pena.

Remus se estremeció al notar a Sirius tan cerca, contento de que en el cine, a oscuras, nadie pudiera ver lo colorado que se había puesto de repente. Se mordió con fuerza los labios antes de encontrar valor para inclinarse a su vez y susurrarle:

-Seguro que sí, Sirius. Te va a encantar.

Aún a oscuras, pudo notar los ojos claros de Sirius fijos en los suyos y le vio abrir la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento James le dio un codazo a Sirius y le chistó para hacerle callar.

-Silencio, que empieza.

Aún con la distracción constante de Remus a su lado, Sirius disfrutó enormemente la película. Le encantó la idea de las espadas láser y las naves espaciales le dieron la idea de echar a volar la moto que pensaba comprarse en cuanto acabara el colegio.

-Los sables de luz son una pasada.

-¿No creéis que la princesa es guapísima?

-¿Sólo sabes fijarte en las chicas, Peter?

-Pues yo me quedo con los androides. ¿Habéis visto qué bien hechos están? ¡Si parecían reales!

-A mí me ha encantado el personaje de Han Solo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Luke Skywalker es el mejor.

-¡Y Chewbacca!

-¿Y las naves espaciales? Son una pasada. ¡Yo quiero una!

-Son decorados, Sirius, las naves tal cual no existen…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si se veían en la pantalla! ¿No viste cómo volaban?

-Eso es por los efectos especiales.

-Querrás decir espaciales.

Los cuatro amigos entraron sin parar de reír en un pub, donde pidieron las hamburguesas más grandes del menú. Devoraron la cena entre risas, comentando las escenas que más les habían gustado de la película.

-¿Seguro que habrá continuación? –preguntó Sirius por cuarta vez desde que habían entrado en el pub.

-¡Tiene que haberla! ¿Cómo lo van a dejar así? Esperemos que no tarden mucho en estrenarla…

-Cuando la estrenen podíamos venir a verla los cuatro juntos –propuso Peter entusiasmado.

Los demás aplaudieron la idea con un brindis.

El cine, la cerveza, la copiosa comida, levantaron los ánimos de los cuatro, de modo que cuando finalmente cogieron el autobús noctámbulo, rumbo a casa de James, el conductor tuvo que llamarles la atención varias veces para que bajaran la voz y no molestaran a los demás pasajeros.

Un rato después, Sirius y Remus hablaban en voz baja, comentando todavía escenas de la película, hablando entre susurros, con las cabezas muy juntas, mientras James les observaba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa, James? –preguntó Peter intrigado.

-Nada –contestó el chico de gafas con una sonrisa-. Ya tengo ganas de llegar a casa y probar esa tienda de campaña.

-Sí –aplaudió Peter excitado-. Va a ser divertido.

El viaje en autobús fue largo, hubo varias paradas antes de la suya, así que cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de James era ya muy tarde. Aun así, sus padres seguían despiertos y recibieron a los chicos con alegría.

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis dormir en el jardín? –preguntó la madre de James un poco preocupada-. James y Sirius montaron la tienda esta mañana, pero no hace demasiado calor y si queréis podemos arreglar el dormitorio de invitados en un momento…

-Está bien, mamá –dijo James con una sonrisa-. Nos apetece dormir fuera, ¿verdad, chicos?

-Sí –contestaron los tres a coro.

-Está bien… Pero si os cansáis de estar fuera podéis entrar en casa.

-No te preocupes, mamá, estaremos bien.

-De acuerdo. Os he preparado unos sándwiches por si luego os da hambre, y unas botellas de zumo de calabaza.

-Ya hemos cenado mamá.

-Vale, vale. Nos vamos entonces. Que paséis buena noche, chicos.

-Buenas noches, señora Potter.

-Buenas noches.

Los chicos salieron al jardín, con los brazos cargados de sándwiches, zumo y otras golosinas y se quedaron un rato charlando, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche. Pero estaban cansados y no tardaron mucho en empezar a bostezar.

-Creo que me voy a dormir –anunció James-. Estoy cansado después del viaje a Londres.

-Sí –admitió Peter-. Ha sido un día muy largo…

-Yo creo que me quedaré un rato más –dijo Sirius mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo.

-¿Remus?

-Le haré compañía un rato.

-¡No os acostéis muy tarde!

-Sí, mamá.

James sacó la lengua a Sirius mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la tienda.

-Vamos, Peter.

-¡Voy!

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Finalmente, Sirius se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? Puedo enseñarte dónde está el lago.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

Remus titubeó un poco, pero terminó por ponerse de pie.

-Si no volvemos muy tarde…

-No te preocupes, está cerca.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, del canto de los animales nocturnos y el roce de la brisa contra las hojas de los árboles.

-Me alegro de que al final decidieras venir –dijo Sirius-. Cuando a James se le ocurrió la idea de pasar el fin de semana juntos pensé que dirías que no, que preferirías quedarte en casa con tus padres.

-Todavía quedan muchos días de vacaciones y si te digo la verdad mi madre casi me obligó a que viniera. Todavía le sorprende que tenga amigos que cuenten conmigo para estas cosas... Todavía me sorprende a mí.

Sirius se detuvo y le miró. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cicatriz de la cara, esa que moría en sus labios y que ahora mismo se moría por besar. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, ¿sabes? Posiblemente la mejor que conozco –dijo en voz baja-, y da igual si eres un licántropo, un vampiro o una sirena –Remus sonrió ante la última palabra, con los ojos ahora fijos en los suyos-. Me alegro de tener un amigo como tú.

Realmente tenía una sonrisa bonita, pensó Sirius. Y esa cicatriz en el labio…

-Tengo… tengo que contarte algo -Remus le miró sorprendido-. Pero antes prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-¿Y por qué habría de enfadarme? –preguntó el licántropo frunciendo un poco el ceño-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?

-Nada. Bueno...

-¿Vas a contármelo?

Sirius suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia algún lugar entre los árboles.

-Verás… ¿Recuerdas la noche de… la noche de la fiesta?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –preguntó Remus con desconfianza.

¿Cómo no iba a acordarse? Llevaba desde entonces sin dejar de reproducir esa noche una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Es que… Bueno, James… -Remus se tensó de repente. Aquello no pintaba bien. Conocía bien a Sirius y sabía por su manera de hablar que no iba a contarle nada agradable.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

El moreno se volvió y fijó la vista en sus ojos.

-Antes de nada quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Pedirme perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas la poción anti-inhibidora que hicimos en clase el mes pasado?

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, verás, James pensó que sería buena idea… darte un poco de esa poción el día de la fiesta.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

-Estás de broma.

-Lo siento.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que el día de la fiesta, el día que tú y yo…?

-Lo siento, Remus.

Sirius alargó una mano, pero Remus se lo sacudió de encima.

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así.

-¡No fui yo! Fue idea de James…

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pararle los pies?

-Bueno… Lo intenté, pero…

-¿Lo intentaste? ¿Lo intentaste, Sirius?

-…Me convenció.

-¿De qué? ¿De que era buena idea pasar un buen rato a mi costa? Sabías que no era capaz de controlar mis actos con esa poción ¿y aun así seguiste adelante?

-Remus, no es…

-¡Sirius, por dios! Nos besamos. ¡Nos acostamos! ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Sólo queríamos que lo pasaras bien.

-¿En serio? Porque parece que lo que queríais era pasarlo bien vosotros.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no es verdad?

-Remus…

-Déjalo. No intentes justificarte.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A casa de James. De pronto se me han quitado las ganas de ir a ese lago. Se me han quitado las ganas de ir a ningún sitio contigo.

-Remus, por favor…

Sirius volvió a alargar su mano, pero Remus volvió a apartarse de él.

-No me toques. ¡No quiero que me toques!

El licántropo emprendió el camino de vuelta y a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que seguirle en silencio. Cuando llegaron al jardín de James, Remus entró en la tienda de campaña sin siquiera fijarse en si Sirius le seguía o no.

Sirius aún tardó un rato en entrar en la tienda.

.

Al día siguiente, James se sorprendió al ver la actitud de sus dos amigos, tan diferente a la del día anterior, y supuso que algo había pasado por la noche, después de que Peter y él se acostaran, pero cuando preguntó a Sirius éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Remus? Mi madre me ha dicho que te has despedido de ella, que le has dicho que te marchas ya.

-Sí, James, me voy a casa.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Remus enfadado-. ¿De verdad me estás preguntando por qué, James? Sirius me lo contó todo anoche.

-Que te contó…

-Sí. Me dijo lo de la poción.

James le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Remus…

-Déjalo, Sirius ya me ha presentado vuestras excusas.

-No lo entiendes…

-¡No! –exclamó furioso-. El que no lo entiende eres tú, James. No teníais ningún derecho a burlaros de mí.

-¡Pero si no nos hemos burlado de ti!

-Ya, supongo que os pareció muy divertido que besara a Sirius, ¿verdad? Debisteis de pasarlo en grande cuando te contó lo que hicimos mientras vosotros seguíais en la fiesta.

James le miraba ahora completamente pálido.

-¿Qué? –fue el tono de su voz lo que finalmente alertó a Remus. Parecía realmente sorprendido-. ¿Os… Os besasteis?

Remus le miró horrorizado.

-Oh, dios. Dime que lo sabías.

-No –gimió James todavía con la voz unas cuantas notas más altas de lo normal-. ¿Sirius y tú…?

-¡Mierda!

-No, espera, Remus, no puedes marcharte así…

-Sí que puedo, James. Y es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Y cogiendo un puñado de flu de la repisa de la chimenea desapareció de la cocina de James, dejándole con la boca abierta.

Aún tardó un rato en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó como la de su prima pequeña Alice cuando se peleaba con su hermano.

-¡SIRIUS!


End file.
